The Christmas Detention
by Redfern
Summary: Hot oneshot, featuring virgin gryffindor Neville and a very ...persistent... potion's teacher giving the wildest detention of the year. Naughty doesn't cover it. 'Sex' and 'graphic' does. Enjoy!


Okay, people. This is a story I wrote almost two years ago, before publishing anything on Fanfiction. But I just felt very naughty and needed to get it out of my system. So, sue me.  
No excuse at all. Just hot sex.  
And this is entirely dedicated to another brilliant author on this site, **Death of the Endless, **who really deserves this with all her hot, sexy wickedness. You are a goddess. I worship you!

Love Redfern

**THE CHRISTMAS DETENTION**

Neville was the unhappiest student ever on Hogwarts, or so he had to be. It was Christmas again, and his grandmother lay at the hospital in a nasty fit of wizard flu. That meant he had to stay at school the entire Christmas and as far as he knew, nobody else in his house was doing that this year. Not even the eternal orphan Harry Potter was around to lighten up the mood. He was spending Christmas with Ron this year.  
Neville gave a deep sigh as he dragged his feet along the empty corridor. The Christmas decorations didn't do much to lighten his mood.  
He was just about to round the corner when the wall seemed to sidestep and sent him crashing into it. Several splinters of glass were heard. But it was no wall. It was professor Snape!  
Neville's heart made a frightened leap as Snape's murderous glare made him realise what he just had done. The sad remains of test tubes lay scattered at their feet. Neville threw himself to the floor in a desperate attempt to gather the glass up, while blushing furiously.  
"I'm s-so sorry, professor Snape, I-I didn't see you, I…"  
Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him up, sending a scared yelp out of Neville.  
"So, you think you can vandalise school property even outside my lessons?" Snape hissed. "Holidays or no, you're on detention, Longbottom. See you at my office in an hour and don't even dare to breathe a word about it to anyone!"  
Neville was released and Snape disappeared as quickly as he had emerged, leaving the fifteen year old Gryffindor trembling with dread. His cheeks were still burning and a strange knot tensed in his groin.  
This was really all he needed!

An hour later, Neville knocked at the door to the dungeons very carefully.  
"Enter!" rang a sharp voice and even more carefully, Neville stepped in and closed the door behind him.  
Snape was at his desk, seemingly sorting the big heaps of papers for the next term. Neville almost tip-toed down to place himself in front of it.  
Snape let several unbearable seconds pass before he drew any attention to the nervous student. Then he looked up with a critical stare, one eyebrow sceptically raised.  
"So, Mr Longbottom. What to do with you?"  
Neville gulped, trying to keep his feet still.  
"You need to learn how to handle test tubes with greater care, so I suggest you sit down by the table over there and clean the lot."  
Neville looked at a table surrounded by boxes of used test tubes. This would take him hours to complete!  
"Yes professor." Neville murmured unhappily and walked over to the table, having only a stool to rest on.  
It didn't take many minutes until the first test tube hit the floor with an ominous splinter. Snape looked up at Neville, frowning reproachfully.  
"I thought I told you what to do", Snape scolded and to Neville's great horror, he rose from the desk and strode over, bringing the chair with him.  
Neville jumped and whimpered in fear, as Snape put down his chair with a loud bang behind him.  
"Now, pay attention and don't turn around." Snape commanded.  
Neville remained rigid on the stool with a great amount of self-control and felt Snape's pale, strong hands grip his own and direct them towards a soiled test tube. Suddenly he could feel the rest of Snape pressed close to his back as well, while the black hair brushed his cheek a little.  
His heart beating faster, Neville noted his ears getting warm with embarrassment.  
"You pick the tube up like this" Snape spoke into his ear, making Neville grasp it correctly as he still held his hands in a firm grip. "Then you use the sponge inside it at first."  
Dark red and trembling, Neville noted how his sex was making strange little jerks, raising a wave of arousal in him. Oh no, not with Snape here and all!  
Neville's fingers started to shake so much that he lost his grip around the tube, despite Snape's hands. Horror-stricken, he saw it falling down on the stool between his thighs.  
Snape made a contemptuous sigh and released one of Neville's hands to pick it up. Neville sat absolutely still, praying that Snape's hand wouldn't brush against the strained garment on his pants.  
He did not expect Snape to ignore the test tube completely and press his palm shamelessly against Neville's sex.  
Neville gave a frightened start and gasped, but Snape quickly caught both his hands in one grip and pressed him back against Snape's torso, still holding the organ, growing all the harder.  
"So." Snape whispered, sounding slightly scolding. "You enjoy your detention, do you?"  
Neville gasped for breath, thinking he would faint from all the blood running up in his head, not to mention the blood rushing to his sex.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, p-p-professor." Neville piped, at a loss about what else to say. He thought he would start to cry any moment from the embarrassment.  
"Are you really?" Snape said calmly, starting to unbutton Neville's pants.  
This awoke strange sensations in Neville. He was all confused, dizzy and filled with…desire? Why did Snape's voice set him on fire like that and why would his body react in such a way, when this horrible teacher touched him? But he couldn't bring himself to resist or even breathe a word. His body seemed to make all decisions for him.  
"I think we need to make sure you can concentrate properly." Snape whispered, in a voice sounding both seductive and dangerous, maybe a little mocking.  
Then Neville felt the strong hand close around his pounding sex, stroking it slowly while Neville made several whimpers to voice the inner conflict.  
"What is that supposed to mean, Longbottom?" Snape said silkily, increasing the pace of the strokes slightly. "Do you wish me to stop?"  
Neville shook his head no, while moaning in frustration.  
"I thought not." the triumphant voice continued.  
Neville's breathing became faster and he started to squirm in Snape's grip, fearing he might come in his professor's hand. Snape pulled him closer, very harshly.  
"Did I tell you to move?" Snape removed his hand from Neville's organ for a second and the next moment Neville jumped and cried out, as Snape had pinched him hard on his buttocks. Then the hand was back, working him irresistibly and more intense than ever.  
"It will be in your best interest to finish it." The potion's master said, having a sadistic undertone to his voice. "That is, if you intend to walk properly from this detention."  
Neville thought he would go mad from the rising heat inside. Starting to realise what Snape meant with his recent words, he felt something hard pressed against his buttocks. There was no sense in this at all. It was completely unreal!  
But in the end, there was nothing but the stimulation from that persistent hand, nothing but the silky voice urging him on and finally, he raised his hips up in short thrusts, exploding into delirious ecstasy as Snape mercilessly emptied him to the last drop.  
Neville went limp and trembling in Snape's arms, slowly coming to his senses about what had just happened. But Snape did not seem willing to give him a chance of putting himself together.  
"You have not forgotten that this is a detention, have you?"  
Biting his lip, Neville felt Snape's fingers, still wet from his own seed, coaxing to enter him. As the fingers slided inside, Neville cried out from the pain and the fear of what would come.  
"If you relax" Snape whispered, "you might even…enjoy it."  
Neville tried to do as he was told, but it was very hard. But soon enough, he wished the jabbing fingers would never leave him. It felt punishing, conquering and very intimate at once, sending new waves of dizziness rushing through him. But it was very scary as well.  
"Please…professor…"Neville whimpered. "I haven't, I've never…"  
"Oh, that is very obvious." Snape said, sounding almost insulted. "But you are here to be taught a lesson, aren't you?"  
The fear and excitement started to mingle in a very arousing union. Neville hardly knew what was up and down as Snape bent him on his stomach over the small table, pants down and all and his buttocks painfully bare and exposed. But the blood came rushing to his groin again, despite the anxious trembling.  
He didn't dare to turn his head and soon it was impossible, since Snape sank his fingers into the soft curls, holding him down.  
Then the hard sex pushed against his opening, forcing its way inside of him. Neville thought he'd die from the pain and tried to move away, but Snape pushed him back into place again and smacked his buttocks very hard a couple of times.  
"I said: This is a detention. Be still or your buttocks will shine redder than the Gryffindor flag." The voice sounded so collected and calculated.  
Then Snape pushed into him and Neville screamed out loud, the pain pulsating inside him as if his veins would burst.  
"I told you to relax!" Snape hissed, his voice very mean and wickedly amused.  
Neville tried, he really tried while the tears slid down his cheeks. He hung helplessly in the grip between his own lust and Snape's demands on him. He wanted this so much and yet he didn't or he didn't know… But as Snape thrust with his full length inside of him, his body seemed to open up to receive his teacher and soon he answered with breathless gasps, feeling himself grow hard against the rough table again, despite the pain.  
Snape's nails scratched down his back, making him shiver uncontrollably and moan louder and louder, rubbing his sex against the table.  
"Your Gryffindor friends should see you now." Snape mocked. "Squirming with no control at the mercy of your potion's master."  
Neville made a frightened yelp, but couldn't get any control over himself. Then the thrusts became harder and faster suddenly and Snape made victorious, satisfied gasps as he his seed came gushing out inside the poor tight Gryffindor.  
He lingered inside Neville several long seconds before pulling out and straightening his robes, giving Neville a hard smack over the buttocks again.  
"Get up." He commanded. "Pull your pants up. You have work to do."  
Neville stumbled to his feet, his legs shaking almost as much as his hands as he buttoned his pants over the unsatisfied organ. Now he dared to turn his head a little to catch a glimpse of Snape. His teacher had a very malicious smile playing on his lips and as he met Neville's gaze, he strode forward to take over the job of fastening Neville's pants properly. Neville removed his hands immediately, lowering his gaze, red with shame.  
"Now you remember this" Snape said calmly, as if nothing had happened, "the next time you drop one of my test tubes. Get to work and you know what will happen if I catch you failing again."  
Snape let his hand run roughly against Neville's hard sex while staring him sternly in the eyes.  
Neville backed away from Snape very slowly to sit down at the stool again, not even sure that he could sit down. Snape only watched him move, his eyes glimmering with content as Neville tried to sit down and jumped up again. The Gryffindor grasped the sponge miserably and fumbled after a test tube.  
As expected, the tube slipped out of his grip and even though Neville made a fruitless effort to catch it, the sound of shattering glass was heard within a moment.  
Neville looked up at Snape in despair, blushing as he opened his mouth to explain.  
Snape raised an eyebrow, smirking strangely.  
"Well, well, well. It seems to me you are trying to open all your Christmas presents at once."  
"N-no professor, I swear it was an accident!"  
Snape moved up to him again, grasping Neville's chin and looked at him reproachingly.  
"Oh, indeed? Do not think I will be as forgiving this time."  
Neville's face went redder, as Snape pulled him down to the floor and forced Neville's mouth to take in his organ.  
"You better have more skill with your tongue in this, than apologizing." Snape warned him. "And there will be no pleasure for you this time."  
Neville started to suck, furiously excited and hot, while he tried to reach down to his own sex. Snape caught his hands before he could do it and directed his head mercilessly into a comfortable pace, digging his nails into the soft skin beneath the curls.  
Snape started to grow hard again in his mouth, pushing in to the back of his throat, while Neville prayed he could make anything at all touch his own sex while sucking and licking.  
Finally, Snape's grip on his hair became more painful and the seed were emptied into his mouth with sharp thrusts.  
As Snape pulled out, he withheld his hand in Neville's hair.  
"Swallow it." He ordered. "I am warning you to spill even a drop at my floor."  
Neville forced the slippery seed down his throat, whining a little as Snape still pulled at his hair to expose his face.  
Then the grip loosened and Neville received several approving caresses instead.  
"Impressive." Snape whispered. "Maybe you deserve a little treat for this, after all."  
He pulled Neville up and leant him over the table again, this time on his back.  
Casually, Snape opened his student's pants as if he was unwrapping a gift and then he just supported both his hands on the table, leaning over Neville with a vicious smile.  
"Go on. I haven't got all day." Snape ordered, his smile deeper as Neville's trembling hand sought his sex and started to jerk it off.  
The Gryffindor tried desperately to avert his face from Snape's sight, but Snape grasped his jaw and held it rigid while Neville went over the boarder and came with pleading moans.  
"Merry Christmas" Snape whispered to him, more malicious than Neville had ever seen him. "Don't ever say I'm doing nothing for you."  
He lifted Neville to his feet again, while drying his student's fingers with a lab cloth.  
Neville stood speechless and shocked, not entirely sure that this was all real.  
Then Snape went back to his desk, starting to study the papers before him with great concentration while Neville tried to figure out what to do. Snape looked up at him, accusingly.  
"I hope you intend to start working soon." He snapped. "Otherwise, you'll have to scrub my bedroom floor as well."  
Snape looked up for a second, to catch Neville's ears turn red.  
"You wouldn't want _that_, would you?"  
"No Sir, of course not!" Neville gulped, but deep inside he was grateful for once, being the clumsiest student at Hogwarts.

**THE END**

Right. So, did you like it? Want more one-chapter-stands? Please take a second and drop just a few words to let me know. I SO appreciate all feedback. It's essential to develop into a good entertainer. Big hugs to you who took the time to read it. Love and hot chocolate kisses...


End file.
